Drabbles (MarLia)
by neko-chan0423
Summary: drabbles de dalia y malene, si no les gustaron esta pareja no entren ni por curiosidad, si les gustaron los drabbles dejen un review porfis :D, /yuri/


Advertencia: yuri, y perversiones leves, o bueno no tanto perversiones U¬o¬

**Beso inocente**

(AU/niñas/animales)

Que es esto?-pregunta una pequeña gatita de ojos naranjas enfrente de una nutria casi de la misma altura.

-un muérdago-responde con la mano estirada arriba con un muérdago de cartón.

-¿y para que la pones encima de nosotras? ¿ para que es?-pregunto incrédula tomando delicadamente el muérdago sin quitárselo.

-para que las parejas tengan un amor eterno-responde con una sonrisa lasciva la ojiverde.

-eh?-se sonroja queriendo preguntar algo mas es callada por un beso, el cual corresponde.

-te amo-Marlene se separa nerviosa por la respuesta de la menor.

-yo también-sonríe dalia abrazándola.

**Exagerada?**

(AU/human!)

Marlene veía a dalia cocinar, preocupada, dalia le había dicho que su amigo, un mexicano, le había enseñado a hacer quesadillas, le dijo que si quería una, ella asintió, porque demonios lo hizo!, veía como colocaba la tortilla en la sartén, con miedo aunque la de cabello color caramelo se veía tranquila, tenia miedo que le salpicara, a esa piel tan linda, suave, tersa, sensible, solo se dedicaba a verla atentamente, y, lo hacia a posta, o no pero la menor aplastaba la tortilla con sus dedos, poniéndola mas nerviosa, quería pararse y alejar a la ojinaranja de la estufa, siempre que dalia cocinaba con aceite y con fuego sus pensamientos eran los mismos, le daba un miedo que le pasara algo.

-_eres una exagerada_-recuerda las palabras que la chica le dice con una sonrisa.

Pues lo es, no le importa serlo, se preocupa por su novia, eso es malo?, no, no lo es. Se alivia soltando un suspiro y dejando de enterrar las uñas con fuerza en la mesa al ver a la menor acercarse con la tortilla en un plato, mostrándole una sonrisa.

-otra vez con tus miedos-sonríe de lado dándole el plato a la ojiverde.

Solo le sonríe, comenzando comer.

**Dulces**

(normal)

Dulces, dalia amaba los dulces, como todo ser vivo, paletas, galletas, bebidas, toda cosa dulce, aunque como se había dicho, no era la única, Marlene igual le gustaban.

Dalia se encontraba saboreando un caramelo macizo, gustosa por su sabor.

-que comes?-pregunto Marlene, entrando al habitad de la gata.

-un dulce de fresa, ¿quieres?-dijo extendiéndole una cajita de dulces.

-claro-asintió, tomo su muñeca y la jalo, de un momento a otra dalia sintió los labios de la otra en los suyos y como entraba la lengua ajena, al separarse se encontraba completamente sonrojada

-gracias-agradeció la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-eh-se dio cuenta que ya no poseía el dulce en su boca, sonrojándose aún más, mientras Marlene reía.

**Carmesí**

(ustedes elijan)

Carmesí, esa palabra sonaba lindo, a dalia le gustaba esa palabra, no el color, si no la palabra, sonaba tan agradable, pero en esos momentos ya no pensaba lo mismo.

-Marlene!, no!-grito llorando abrazando el cuerpo de la ojiverde.

Carmesí, todo el piso tenia ese color, ese color provenía de Marlene, manchando a ella y otro sujeto, la mayor tenia un cuchillo enterrado en su espalda.

-te…amo, dalia-susurro perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos.

Carmesí, su significado cambio por completo en la mente de la ojinaranja ese dia, odiaba ese color, esa palabra, la aborrecía.

**Lentes**

(reverse!)

Dalia miraba divertida los lentes de la nutria enfrente suyo, con una sonrisa algo burlona, como se empeñaban los vidrios cuando la ojiverde se sonrojaba.

Wow tu cuerpo emana vapor-decía divertida sonriendo con burla.

Marlene se quitaba los lentes para limpiarlos, dalia le alzo la cabeza pues la tenia agachada buscando un pañuelo, un defecto de los lentes era que ocultaba esos ojos verdes que le gustaban.

**Labios**

(normal).

Marlene amaba besar a dalia, los labios de la menor siempre estaban dulces, por pasteles, caramelos, refrescos, u otras chucherías, aunque en ocasiones sabían a menta o vainilla o incluso café o té, le gustaba sentirlos, eran suaves, cálidos, le daba agradables sensaciones cuando se besaban, no por su contextura si no por ser ella, y siempre le rebaba beso tras beso, lamiéndolos como si fuera un caramelo, aunque dalia terminaba los besos al ser tanto inexperta como por falta de aire, sus labios solían hincharse levemente después de tantos besos robados, aunque aun así le gustaban.

Perdón por el ultimo drabble tan malo, es que tenia una idea con algo referente a esto pero se me olvido DX, espero le haya gustado, hare otro, pero será RiLia y otro de skico.


End file.
